Masquerade and Elementalist:TnB
by dustbunniehailey
Summary: Jaden and Aarin become the two newest heroes, but they have a past shrouded in mystery. With the help of Kotetsu & Barnaby everything falls into place and our favorite heroes help save the day once again! T for langue & possible content later on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Barnaby sighed, looking down at Kotetsu in his arms fro who knows what time this month. Since they both came out of retirement it had been a regular thing for them, Kotetsu trying to catch the bad guys in a minute that his power allowed him and Barnaby would have to come save him.

"Seriously Old Man, how many time am I going to have to keep saving you?" Barnaby asked as he set Kotetsu down.

Kotetsu gave him a sheepish smile, "Sorry Bunny! If that-"

There was suddenly a scream and then a large blast, the team looked at each other and took off to the blast and screams. They saw the other first string heroes already there, the others nodded to Kotetsu and Barnaby.

Sky High and Blue Rose were leading civilians away as the others searched for any source for the bombing.

"Oi! Bison! What's going on?" Kotetsu asked as the pair walked up to the other heroes.

"Another bombing, it doesn't look like the terrorists are around. This is the third time in the past two weeks." Bison replied.

There was another scream, then the sound of a building collapsing, and more screaming.

"My babies! Where are my children!" yelled a woman.

The heroes looked at the building, and before they could jump into action there was black blur fly past them and into the building. Suddenly the flames from the explosion went out as well.

The black blur came back out with three kids, two in it's arms and one on it's back. The person put down the kids near another person that the heroes just noticed. Now that the blur wasn't moving they could tell that it was a person with NEXT powers, and they could only assume that the person they were now standing next to was a NEXT as well.

Once the kids ran over to their worried mother the two NEXTs ignored everything else besides each other.

"Who the hell are those two?" said Kotetsu.

Barnaby shrugged, "Well they must be NEXT, and the one in the green mask might have the Hundred Power…did you see how fast he moved?"

"Ya…we should probably go talk to them and figure out whether or not they're on our side or not. Who knows they could very well end up like Lunatic." Kotetsu replied.

The pair walked over to the other two, now up close they could see that they were both girls. The one in the green mask glanced at Kotetsu and Barnaby before nudging her partner.

"Look the great Barnaby and Wild Tiger have decided to grace us with their presence." Said the green masked one.

The other girl was in a purple masked and proceeded to smack the other in the back of the head. "What is wrong with you! You freaking love Wild Tiger!"

The other girl turned to her friend with an angry look on her face, "I have no idea what your talking about!"

"Oh sure you don't! Miss 'One day I want to be the kind of hero Wild Tiger is! The kind that doesn't do it for the points or fame but because it's the right thing to do!'"

"That was a long time ago!" exclaimed the other girl.

Purple mask snorted, "Right, cause you totally didn't say that yesterday while working on your mech suit!"

Green mask stuck her tongue out at her before turning to address the two heroes again. "Right…well that doesn't matter…I apologize for how I just acted. I'm…umm…Masquerade."

"Elementalist, we're heroes, first string heroes." Elementalist said as she stuck out her hand to the two.

Kotetsu took it with a slight smirk on his face, "You two think you're first string hero material?"

"Better than you old man…" replied Masquerade.

"Be polite or I will smack you again!" Elementalist threatened.

"Ya, ya, ya…Anyways we're the real deal, El here has the power to control natural elements, such as water, fire, air, earth, etc." Masquerade said.

"Mask has the Hundred Power like you guys but with a twist." added Elementalist.

"Really now

…maybe you would like to be on HeroTV as well?" asked Barnaby.

"We wanna be able to help people out, if that means becoming the heroes on HeroTV then so be it. I want to be able to help people out, I could care less what people have to say about it. But if I have to then I will join HeroTV." Masquerade said with crossed arms and a look of determination on her face.

"Hmmm….maybe I should go talk to Ben about them…It's always good to have new heroes around. How old are you girls anyways?" Kotetsu asked.

"I'm seventeen and Mask I is eighteen." Elementalist replied.

"Well if we're going to take them to Mr. Jackson let's hurry I want to go home and sleep." Barnaby said.

Masquerade rolled her eyes but nodded, "Same here, I have work I have to do. We'll meet you two there, we know where it is."

Masquerade started to walk off heading for a black and green motorcycle. Elementalist nodded to the heroes and then went a her friend to the motorbike. Masquerade got on first then Elementalist got on behind her.

~DBH~

Barnaby, Kotetsu, and Ben Jackson sat in Ben's office. They were waiting on Masquerade and Elementalist to show up. It had been twenty minutes since the two had left the site of the bombing and ten minutes since they had gotten back to the base.

"I don't think they're coming," Barnaby said as he lounged back against the couch.

There was knock on the door before anyone could reply to Barnaby. "Come in," Called out Ben.

"Sir these girls here have been downstairs for five minutes asking for you. Security finally contacted me after they started yelling and one girl actually broke through one of the gates."

Kotetsu let out a laugh and smiled, "Must be Masquerade and Elementalist, I thought I told the guard to let them through…"

Barnaby rolled his eyes, "They probably changed and dressed like civilians. You gave the guards their description on what they were wearing right then when we met them."

"Oi Bunny! Why didn't you say something about that earlier!" Kotetsu exclaimed.

"Bunny? What the hell kind of nickname is that?" In entered a two girls, both had short hair, one was blond with a massive amount of curls, the other had reddish-brown hair. The blond had green eyes while the other had brown eyes. The blond was the one who had spoken when they entered, both heroes assumed that was Masquerade and the other was Elementalist.

"Well haven't you ever noticed how Bunny is? He hops around everywhere and he's got bunny ears on his suit!" Kotetsu cheerfully replied.

Masquerade raised an eyebrow at him, "Seriously…wow…it actually works!" She flashed Kotetsu a smile before turning to Ben.

"Hi, we're Elementalist and Masquerade. Putting us in your show will just keep it from looking bad when we constantly swoop in to save the day." Elementalist said.

"Ya, we have no other cause than to protect the people. If it comes down to it we will interfere with you guys, we don't care. We will do what we have to make it safe for others in this place." Masquerade added.

"Sounds good enough for me, but I would like to put you under the eye of some of our present heroes. We can't be sure of how you guys fight yet and we want to make sure everything goes according to how we do things here." Ben answered.

Both girls looked shocked, "Seriously…we're heroes now…just like that…" A smile formed on Masquerade's face as she plopped down on the couch next to Barnaby. "I can't believe it, finally…"

A hand went onto her shoulders, a smile was on her friend's face. "'Bout time we got here right?"

Masquerade nodded, a huge smile going onto her face. Getting up, she turned towards Ben and bowed. "Thank you for this chance Mr. Jackson. We have no intention of messing this up."

* * *

><p><strong>So this was just a random drabble that i started that my friend encouraged me to keep writing on! I hope whoever reads this will want to keep reading! Sorry if there are any mistakes! The person who reads my stuff first doesn't really beta it! Just some quick notes on what to expect later on in the story!<strong>

**1. There will be shouen-ai! TigerXBunny is my fav pairing in this anime and i plan to incorporated it into the story by all means necessary!**

**2. There will be other pairings as well! Oc X a certain hero! sorry that's for later knowledge! XD**

**3. There will be OcXOc XD**

**4. I will be doing a bunch of artwork inspired by my story! It's not the best but hey it's my art style and i love it!**

**5. Most chapters are written on my Ipod! I don't actually remember if this one is or not but it's just an easier way to type stuff up!**

**h t t p : / / dust bunnie hailey . deviant art . com / # / d4h7tb5**

**take out spaces to check out my drawing of Jaden and her actual hero suit that will be introduced later on in the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well lift those things up and move them already Jaden!" Kotetsu yelled.

"Shut up old man! I'm getting to it!" replied Jaden.

Aarin and Barnaby sat on the side lines both watching with amused faces at their partners. Aarin and Jaden turned out to be the real names of Masquerade and Elementalist. Now the two heroes who had pretty much discovered them were stuck looking after them.

"Is she always like this or is it just when she's here." Barnaby asked.

"Depends on the day, Kotetsu making her use her power so much and for so long exhausts her. We get home and she falls into bed and is asleep before her head even hits the pillow. She has a limit, even if she doesn't want to admit it. First time her NEXT power came out she was stuck with the Hundred Power for two straight weeks. Finally after two weeks it went away, after that two weeks, she slept for three days and couldn't use her power again for almost three months." Aarin told Barnaby as they sat watching Jaden pick up and throw a large object at Kotetsu to shut him up.

"That sounds horrible. What did her parents do?" Barnaby asked.

"They sent her away to this place that was suppose to help NEXTs but it was really just some hell for NEXTs. I remember when we first met there, she cared about no one but herself, but as soon as we gained each other's trust. We broke everyone out of the hell hole and we both decided to become heroes because we wanted to help people like we did with the people stuck there with us." Replied Aarin.

"Hey now, no need to tell stories about me! You better not be making me out to something I'm not!" Jaden said in mock anger, a smile playing on her lips as she plopped down next to the two.

"Well you certainly have a lot of power for someone who isn't all that." Kotetsu said as he sat down next to Barnaby.

Jaden scoffed at him, but still had a smile in place. "Never said I wasn't a powerful person! Besides your so busy testing my skills that you haven't bothered with Rin's powers! I think they're way cooler than mine!"

Aarin blushed, "It's not that cool…"

Barnaby and Kotetsu both looked interested now, "What's your power?" They both asked at the same time.

"Creepy…" Jaden muttered.

"Umm…well I can control all natural elements." Aarin told them.

"Thus the name Elementalist…" Jaden muttered again.

"And where'd your name come from Jaden?" asked Barnaby.

"Well Bunny, I made up mine when we first met, besides you can't really come up with something fancy with the Hundred Power, and I like the mask I was wearing that night!" Jaden replied, she had picked up Barnaby's nickname from Kotetsu after their first encounter.

"It's Barnaby, that's right I remember you mentioning something about a suit that day as well. What's up with that?"

"Well I started to get into mechanics when I was really young, I took after my really good friend, who was like my brother. I wish I knew where he was now, I have him to thank for so much. Since I wanted to be a hero I figured the best way to go was to be able to not have to rely on my powers completely. Since they have a more major draw back then the normal Hundred Power." she replied.

"And after seeing you guy's suits she had to have one! With similar powers your guys were the perfect example for her's." Aarin added.

Jaden glared at her friend, "Hey now! Don't go giving that Old Man any ideas! You guys just so happen to be heroes with powers much like my own and I needed a base! I did a ton of research on you guys, analyzed every single battle, information of everything about you guys. I'm almost done with it…I just need a few more things on it…" Jaden got up and started to walk away, a glazed over look in her eyes.

Aarin sighed, "You guys know somewhere she can have paper and pencil? She won't be able to focus…" Aarin look at where her friend had just dropped to the ground.

Kotetsu jumped up and ran over to the unconscious girl now in his arms, "We need to get her to a doctor!"

Aarin got up calmly, "Not at all, she's just over worked. Hell, she may not be able to activate her power for a couple of days now…"

Kotetsu looked shocked, "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Because she doesn't want to look weak in front of someone she admires. No matter how much she denies it, you have always been her favorite hero. And when you two teamed up, it was like a dream come true, she-" Aarin was cut off.

"Hey…how many damn times…have I got to tell you to stop telling people about my personal interests!" Jaden muttered as she rubbed her eyes. "Put me down old man!"

Kotetsu set her down, but when she tottered, almost falling back down, he grabbed her and held her up. "You should probably lie down." He told her, she nodded in reply. Kotetsu let her go as she leaned heavily back on the bench.

When Jaden gave a groan, Aarin scoffed and said, "Shut up! It's your own fault for not telling him about the limit you actually do have! By the way Kotetsu, she won't be able to move for about a day or so. She over worked her power to the point of exhaustion, thankfully she didn't use so much that it will be gone for more than a day."

"Doesn't mean I want to train anymore, I'm tired of this…plus my own training I already put my self true…" A huge sigh escaped her lips as Jaden looked at the others.

"You do training already?" asked Kotetsu.

"Ya, she does parkour. Goes through the city jumping from walls and building tops and a bunch of other stuff. She doesn't use her powers at all." Aarin replied.

"You can't really put into words the kind of stuff I do while training, you kinda have to go with me to understand. Aarin did once and she thought she was going to die!" Jaden said as she let out a laugh.

Aarin glared at her before telling the wooden bench to grab her. Jaden swung up and around, hanging from the metal railing with a ten foot drop below her. Aarin then had the metal attack her friend, causing Jaden to loose her grip and fall.

Jaden waiting for the pain to come, but was surprised when she felt arms around her and the heat of another person. She opened her eyes to look at the startled Ivan. "Ah…sorry for almost falling on you! Thanks for catching me through I don't think I would have been able to catch myself!" Jaden gave Ivan a huge grin.

"No problem, maybe I should put you down now?" Ivan said in an uncertain voice.

"Okay," once Ivan put her down she leaned against the wall. "Damnit…the world needs to stop spinning…" She mumbled as she shook her head to try and clear it.

Ivan looked at her with concern on his face, she didn't seem to be doing well.

"Damn you woman! Everything is going black again!" Jaden yelled before passing out again.

Ivan just barely caught her as she fell towards the bottom of the stairs. He looked up to see the face of Aarin looking down at them, looking a bit smug. "Umm, what do you want me to do with her?"

"Oh, could you just bring her back up here please! She should be waking up sometime soon again!" Aarin replied cheerfully.

Ivan looked down at the unconscious girl in his arms, she was only an inch shorter than himself and he was older. With a sigh he picked her up and started up the stairs. Once at the top he saw that the two newer heroes were not alone and were with their mentors. He set Jaden down on the bench that wasn't now spouting limbs and leaves. Since the two had started training here, he had only ever seen the more energetic one angry, now she seemed more peaceful and calm when asleep.

"Why me..." mumbled Jaden as she slowly came back into the waking world.

"Because u didn't think before you jumped." Aarin replied.

Jaden stuck her tongue out at her friend as she slowly sat up. "I'm really tired of passing out..."

"You only passed out twice, not like last time how you keep passing out every time you stood up!" Aarin replied.

"I had less control then, plus I was being forced to train way harder than now. Those assholes pushed me hella hard..." Jaden replied, trying her best to keep herself awake.

"Well you should probably thank him for carrying your big butt up here." Aarin said.

"Right, thanks for that." Jaden told Ivan.

"It was no problem at all, I'm just glad you're okay." Ivan replied.

"She would have been fine even if she had landed on the stairs! She can take it!" Aarin said, a smirk on her face.

"Ya, sure I would have been fine! Pff, I probably would have broke something! And you know how I can't sit still!" Jaden retorted.

"You'll get over it. You wanna head home soon? I'm hungry." Aarin said.

"Sure, you're cooking right?" asked the blond.

"No, it's your turn to cook!" Aarin replied.

"I can't even stand, what makes you think I can cook anything. Besides I don't think we have any food..." Jaden replied as she puffed out her check in frustration.

"Seriously? When was the last time we went shopping?" Aarin replied in horror.

"I don't remember, two weeks ago maybe...last time I went out was to go buy more animal food." Jaden replied.

"Hey, I'll take you guys out for dinner tonight. My treat!" Kotetsu said to the two girls.

"Sounds good to me! But I wanna shower first...if I can get my ass up..." Jaden pursed her lips and glared at her legs.

"Since when has free food ever not motivated you to do something! You've always had better motivation with a promise of food." Aarin said with a smirk.

Jaden smiled, "That's true! Oh hey...you," she pointed at Ivan, "Because Kotetsu is paying and I need to repay you for catching me and then having to carry me up the stairs, you are gonna come with us to dinner!" Jaden exclaimed with a smile.

Kotetsu shrugged, "I don't really care about having you come along Origami. She'll have to repay me the money later."

"Ha you're funny! If I had the money to take someone out I would be taking him out myself to thank him." Jaden retorted.

"What do you guys spend your money on mostly?" Barnaby asked.

"Animal food." Both girls replied at the same time.

"I wish you would let me get a few chickens..." pouted Aarin.

"How can you expect us to take care of chickens when we can barely take care of everyone at home! You can get chickens when we can get a place farther out of the city!" Jaden replied in a firm voice.

"How many animals do you guys have?" asked the three other heroes.

"Ten dogs, fifteen cats, a litter of puppies and kittens, three snakes...ummm..."

"Six birds, two ginny pigs, five hamsters, and five rabbits." Aarin finished off.

"Our place is really clean, hard to believe with the amount of animals we have there, and it's not like we keep them because we want that many animals around, we have them because we pick up strays all the time." Jaden added.

"We've tried to find homes for them, but it's hard. Also all our dogs and cats are fixed. And the puppies and kittens are from a dog and a cat we picked up when we got here. We got those two fixed right after having them. And we can hopefully get the rest fixed if we get to do actual hero work sometime soon." Jaden said.

"Well let's get going sometime soon, Jaden go take your shower so we can leave." Kotetsu said.

Jaden stuck her tongue out at him and slowly stood up, once she was sure she would be able to walk she headed for the locker room to get cleaned up.

**~DBH~**

"What can I get you to drink?" asked the waitress.

"Coke," answered Kotetsu.

"Ice tea."

"Water."

"Coffee please!" said Aarin

"Dr Pepper please," Jaden answered politely.

Kotetsu and Barnaby both looked at like something was wrong. "What? I can be polite when I want to! Besides I'm pretty much extremely polite to everyone who I don't know."

They just shook their head, both wearing a slight smile on their faces.

"So, ummm, not to sound rude or anything, I'm just really bad with names. So, what's your name again?" Jaden said with a sheepish smile to Ivan.

"Ivan, before today I don't think we even got to really meet." Ivan replied.

Jaden laughed, "Ya well, that old man over there has been working me to the bone!"

"No I haven't!" Kotetsu defended.

"Yes you have," replied Barnaby, Aarin, and Jaden.

Ivan chuckled, making Jaden smile at him. "So any of you guys looking for a pet?"

There were more laughs around the table, as the girls bonded with their new friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...How'd you like chp 2? XD Awesome right! Well i hope it's more interesting for you guys! xD<strong>

**Thanks for reading! XD and if you would like to see Aarin as Elementalist please just take to spaces out of this link!**

h t t p : / / dust bunnie hailey . deviant art . com / gallery / # / d4hfeez

**Swear there will be a bit more action in the next chapter! Swear! xD**


End file.
